The objective of the University of Chicago Breast Cancer SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to create a streamlined and transparent mechanism for soliciting and selecting exciting and novel research projects that have significant potential for translational success. Such projects may be collaborative among scientists within our SPORE, or have collaborations outside the SPORE environment, but must be innovative, potentially high impact, and preferably multi-disciplinary. This program will be led by Dr. Geoffrey Greene, a leader in the estrogen receptor field with a strong interest in translating basic science to clinical breast cancer, and Dr. Suzanne Conzen, a physician-scientist and medical oncologist specializing in breast cancer whose laboratory uses large scale genomic approaches to identify novel anti-apoptotic signaling pathways contributing to the transformation of breast epithelial cells. Specifically, the SPORE DRP will 1) establish a mechanism for soliciting DRP applications that reaches beyond cancer center members and the local SPORE community to all biological, physical, computer and social science faculty members at the University of Chicago and Argonne National Laboratory, as well as to investigators at other SPOREs nationwide;2) encourage, support, and nurture interdisciplinary collaboration using the expertise of our interdisciplinary Internal Scientific Advisory Committee;3) select and assess projects that help generate new hypotheses for development as full-fledged SPORE projects.